


we go together like popcorn, movies & cuddles

by slappybappy



Series: my main three bois,, [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappybappy/pseuds/slappybappy
Summary: Eduard, Jett and Ivan settle down to watch a movie. Unfortunately for Jett, it doesn’t go exactly to plan.





	we go together like popcorn, movies & cuddles

Jett was sitting on the couch, trying to balance a bowl of popcorn between his legs. He was currently not succeeding, and the bowl was moving a lot, spilling popcorn everywhere. Eduard was watching him with an amused smile on his face, sitting on the end of the couch, hugging a pillow. Ivan wasn’t currently in the room, since he was looking through their old collection of DVDs. DVDs weren’t exactly very common anymore, but as long as they could watch them, they were going to. There was something so.. homely and comforting about all sitting together on their plush sofa and watching a movie they all knew by heart. 

At some point, Jett managed to send a couple of pieces of popcorn flying towards Eduard, and they landed on his chest, getting caught in the ripples of his clothes. “Hey!” He called, picking up and tossing the popcorn back at Jett, “Stop doing that, you’re getting popcorn everywhere.” Jett scoffed, continuing his attempts to balance the popcorn bowl, even going as far as to pick up a handful and throw it at Eduard. “Make me.”

Eduard sighed, setting the pink, fluffy pillow he’d been holding aside and reaching over to take the popcorn off him. “Give it here. You’re making a mess.” 

Jett laughed, finally picking it up with his hands but holding it up high instead of handing it over. He stuck out his tongue, smiling like the idiot he is. “You’re not gonna get it that easy, Eddie!” 

Eduard rolled his eyes, yet he was still smiling. He didn’t like that nickname very much, but he supposed it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad when Jett or Ivan were addressing him with it. “Just give me the popcorn before you spill it all.” He scooted closer, moving up onto his knees to try and grab the bowl. 

Jett just grinned and raised it higher, resulting in Eduard huffing and moving closer to get it. 

“What are you two doing now?”

The unexpected new but familiar voice made Jett jump slightly, and he forced the popcorn bowl upwards without meaning to, resulting in popcorn seeming to rain down on the two of them. Eduard groaned exasperatedly, managing to catch and grab a piece of popcorn before it hit the floor or the sofa. He popped it in his mouth and made sure to finish chewing - he had a reputation to keep! - before he spoke. “Look what you’ve done now.”

Jett just laughed and put the bowl down, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. Ivan giggled, walking around the couch and sitting on the opposite side of Jett to Eduard, holding a box in his hands. 

“Hey, that isn’t the usual DVDs, is it?” Eduard asked, looking over and resting his chin on Jett’s shoulder. “Nope!” Ivan chirped back, smiling as he opened it. “I found some different ones hidden away.” 

Jett leaned over, tipping the box over. They spilled out over the velvety fabric of the sofa, and Jett didn’t need to look at more than one cover for his face to go pale.

“Th.. These are..”

“Horror movies!” Ivan completed his sentence, smiling (of course). 

Jett stared up at Ivan, his green eyes seeming to shake and a nervous smile on his face. “Y.. You’re kidding, right? You know I hate horror movies.” 

“Oh?” Eduard said from behind him, barely stifling a laugh. “I thought you were fearless?” 

Jett was quick to defend his pride, turning back to face him. “Yeah! I am!”

“Then why are you so scared of these movies? None are even playing yet, moy malen'kiy podsolnukh!” Ivan said, his voice sickly sweet, holding up one of the several DVDs. 

Jett huffed, picking up a DVD at random and walking over to the tv. “I’ll even prove it!” He took a moment to find the DVD slot, but quickly opened the case and slid the disc in as fast as he could, without having to look at it. 

Jett immediately regretted his decision when he turned back to face the other two men, and saw their smiles. 

Eduard raised the remote control. “Ready to watch?” 

Jett just nodded, going back to his place between the two.

And, for once, Eduard was glad that they lived in a house with a yard way too big and with hardly anyone for miles, because he was sure someone would’ve called the police hearing all the screams that emitted.

But, there was no murder (besides from in the movie they were watching - what it was is up to you!), and the screams were just from a terrified Jett, who now clung to Ivan, his face pressed into the taller man’s huge chest, with Eduard, who was trying to stifle his laughter again, hugging him from the other side. 

“We are  _ never _ watching a horror movie again.” 

Ivan and Eduard just laughed, continuing to hold onto Jett. 

“And don’t tell anyone about this.” 

Ivan moved away from him slightly, just so he could tilt his head up slightly and pepper a couple of small kisses on his forehead. “Whatever you say.”

Jett huffed, letting go of Ivan and settling back into the sofa. “I’m serious.”

“We won’t, we won’t!” Eduard said, smiling and planting a kiss on his cheek. “For now, at least.” 

Jett groaned, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it.

The two just laughed again. They loved him, even if he did scream really, _really_ loud when he got scared.


End file.
